Welcome Home
by Hot Crimson Passion
Summary: After returning home late from a mission, tired and missing his lover, Irvine finds that his favourite hat is missing. Where could it be? Lemon. Oneshot. IrvineZell.


Welcome Home

* * *

Authors Note: This is, once again writen for my darling Pahoyhoy. She asked me well over a year ago for a IrvineZell story, involving a cowboy hat, lol. I can't believe that it took me this long to actually write it... Its been over 2 years since I wrote anything strickly from the Final Fantasy VIII universe, thats hard for me to believe, lol. I hope that everyone likes this so much! And a big shout out to Amai Merodii for betaing this for me, and congratualations on graduating! So happy for you! With out further adieu, on to the ficcage! PS. Sorry for any corny song references in this story...ye be warned...

* * *

Balamb Garden had never felt so empty. It wasn't as if there was no one there, it was just a single missing presence that a certain blond martial artist noticed so strongly. It probably had been the longest week of his life. Since the war had ended last year, Zell had fallen into a rut. Training, maybe the odd mission, but generally, nothing much went on in his life. Except for when _he_ was here. _He_ was the one person who made things interesting. But with him in Galbadia for the past week, Zell's life seemed so boring and empty.

As he had been lost in his thought, the short blond never noticed that he had entered the cafeteria. This morning was just like every other morning at Garden. There was a dull hum of noise that fell like a blanket over the large room, no one even noticing his entrance. Of course people that he knew offered a small wave as he passed, but it was better than last year when the whole room would fall silent and watch him. Luckily that had passed. Mainly because Squall had glared at everyone with an impending doom behind his steel coloured eyes for anyone who continued to do anything like that, and backed up with Seifer at his side, all the hero worship had stopped quickly.

Mindlessly going up and getting a tray of food from the lovely cafeteria lady, Zell took it over to the table he and his group of friends had claimed over the years as their own. As always, he was the last one to arrive at the table.

"Morning, Zell!" Of course. Selphie _would_ have to be perky this morning, just like every other morning. Frankly though, when wasn't she perky? Not wanting the rest of his friends to worry or even notice that he was feeling out of sorts, the blond plastered a large grin onto his face and sat down at the round table, receiving nods of acknowledgement from everyone who was already there.

"So anyway Selphie, about the Garden Festival, I really don't think that you should stretch your budget so far yet." Quistis went right on talking about whatever she had been talking about before Zell had gotten there, and as usual, it was something boring and Garden related. Then again, as deputy headmaster, it was kind of her job to be boring.

The two females continued to chatter on and on like two old gossip hens, never offering to include Zell in their conversation. Then again, it wasn't as if he was interested anyway. Instead, he turned to face the two men who sat side by side across from him as he began to dig into the hearty breakfast in front of him.

"So, Squall," the martial artist questioned the stoic brunet between bites of sausage, "Are there any good missions coming up?"

Not wanting the pressure of headmaster, Squall had instead chosen to stay on as Commander, and despite the fact that the title required him to talk far more than he was comfortable doing, he was flourishing in the position. Taking a sip of his black coffee, the lithe brunet just shook his head.

Feeling kind of down at the information, Zell just continued to eat his breakfast, trying not to let his emotions show. But judging from the loud laughter that came from beside Squall, he obviously failed.

"Feeling bored and useless now that the world isn't in peril, Chicken wuss?" the smirk never left Seifer's face as Zell felt a heated anger rising in his blood.

"Shut it, Almasy," Zell glared, but decided it was too early to throw any punches. Besides, it wouldn't set a good example for the cadets. But that didn't mean he wouldn't fight back in another way that didn't involve his fists. "At least I didn't have to sleep my way into my rank. I actually earned mine."

Despite the fact that it was meant as an insult, the comment only caused the larger blond's grin to widen, "Who cares? I still get to fuck Squally-boy daily, and I would still do that even if it didn't get me into SeeD."

The two girls had obviously found this more interesting than what they had been discussing and burst into giggles at the comment. Squall on the other hand, had not found it so amusing and despite the slight blush on his cheeks, he stood up and delivered a hard punch to his lover's bicep. "For that, you aren't getting any for a week." With that said the brunet turned around and stalked out of the cafeteria, coffee still in hand.

"Fuck! Look what you made happen, Chicken Wuss! Now I'm going to have to fix this shit," growled Seifer as he stood up and followed after the stoic man.

"Well, that takes care of our pest problem," Zell grinned before shoveling a large bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Selphie just laughed, "One of these days, Seifer is going to say something and Squall is just going to chop his penis off." To exaggerate her point, the brunette made a karate chop in mid air. The two blondes joined in on the laughter at their friend's expense.

"I can't wait until Irvine gets back, though," Quistis smiled, wiping the corner of her lips off with her napkin.

"Why's that?" Zell cocked his head to the side, hoping that neither girl noticed the change of pitch in his voice at the mention of the gunslingers name.

"Because," Selphie had a shit eating grin on her face, and that almost frightened the martial artist, "Um, why do we want him back again?" Looking over at her best friend in confusion, the petite brunette had to wonder why the elegant blond had said that.

"The reason is, my dear, is because Irvine and Zell tend to spar during the breakfast hours, which means that Zell doesn't provoke Seifer as much in the morning. That in turn makes my job easier, because when Seifer isn't being a bastard, Squall isn't being a bitch." The entire time, Quistis was able to keep a straight face, but Selphie and Zell couldn't contain their amusement so well.

"He's supposed to be back tonight, right?" Zell asked casually after his laughter had died down a bit.

Selphie nodded vigorously. "Yup! His boat gets in from Galbadia just before midnight. He is going to be so pooped." Although they had tried, thirteen times to be exact, to be a couple, it never worked out between Selphie and Irvine. However, it did help them realize that they had a friendship unlike that of anyone else. Things seemed to be so much better for them that way, and it was definitely something that neither of them wanted to change.

Zell just nodded absent mindedly, already formulating a plan in his mind so that he and Irvine would miss breakfast in the morning, thus avoiding the wrath of Seifer if Squall decided to make true on his threat.

.

.

.

Irvine waked down the silent corridor, wanting nothing more than to collapse onto his nice warm bed, possibly with a nice warm body next to him. The thought of exactly which body had been warning his bed lately caused the sharpshooter to break into a wide grin. At the moment, it wasn't anything really serious, but it sure was going that way fast. It had started off with some drunken lonely sex, but then they kept finding themselves in each other's bed almost every night, deciding to just go with the flow. Now, after four months, Irvine's longest period of monogamy ever, he was beginning to wonder if this was it. It certainly felt like it.

Maybe it was time to stop looking for what he might have already found.

Dropping his bag down to the floor as he finally came to a stop in front of his dorm door, Irvine let out a sigh. Too bad it was so late. He would have loved to go over to that person's room for some good old fashion welcome home sex, but he had been scheduled to get in at midnight, but his craft had been delayed due to rough seas, so he was nearly three hours late. His lover would probably have an early morning training session. Not really justifiable to go wake them just for a booty call, even if he was so unbelievably horny after a week with absolutely nothing. Remaining faithful to one person really stunk when men and women are throwing themselves at you constantly.

Punching in the code for the lock, the automated door slid open, giving the gunslinger access to his quarters. Not even bothering to pick up his bag, Irvine just kicked it over the threshold, shrugging off his long duster as he entered the room. Stifling a yawn, he walked over to his desk and flipped on the small desk lamp to illuminate the small room. Eventually he would put in a transfer to a SeeD apartment, but he was holding out to see if there was someone who would like to share the apartment with him. Smiling, Irvine lifted the cowboy hat off of his head and went to hang it next to his others above the desk. But there was something wrong.

His favorite hat was missing.

Biting back a curse, Irvine hoped that Selphie hadn't taken to breaking into his room again to take his hats. He thought that she had outgrown that after they had broken up yet again. Figuring that he could just hunt it down later, the auburn haired man draped his long coat over the back of his chair, deciding that he would go to bed now so his wrath in the morning would be well rested. It had been a long trip to Galbadia and back.

Unbuttoning his shirt with another yawn, Irvine turned around to face his bed, his eyes going instantly wide.

Well, he found his hat.

There, lying on the narrow, standard issue bed was his favorite blond martial artist. But the best part was that the tattooed man was wearing the dark cowboy hat on his head, but absolutely nothing else on his body. The dim light illuminated the well defined muscles on Zell's abdomen, the chiseled stomach rising and falling gently with quiet snores, but Irvine's vision was unable to stay focused on there for long as his eyes went directly to the limp cock that lay against the shorter man's thigh.

A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips as Irvine realized that Zell had been waiting for him, specifically for sex. Who was Irvine to deny the blond of that? It didn't matter that he was three hours late, or that Zell was fast asleep. Obviously the martial artist had gotten in here for that purpose, and Irvine was going to make the most of it. Quickly stripping all of his clothes off and leaving them in a heap in the middle of the floor, the redhead walked over and knelt down next to the small bed. One hand instantly went to rest on his lover's thigh only inches from the soft penis while the other chose to stay unoccupied for the moment. Not wanting to waste any time, Irvine leaned down and attached his lips to one pert nipple that stood erect in the cool air of the room. He might not have wanted to wake Zell up before he started, but he sure as hell would make sure that Zell would be awake soon.

A small groan escaped the slightly parted lips of the sleeping blond as the auburn haired man smirked as he rolled the hard nub between his teeth several times before he started sucking harshly on it, making sure to leave as much saliva on the tanned skin as possible before going back to biting it. He repeated the cycle over and over, smirking each time that the smaller man made a noise. Though for some reason, the blond had yet to wake up. Well, that was slightly frustrating. So he decided to take things into his own hands.

The hand that had been resting on that creamy thigh moved the small distance it needed to go to grip the still flaccid penis. He wrapped his hand around it, giving a few small jerks to the length, the entire time refusing to allow the abused nipple to fall from between his lips. When he heard the smaller man moan his name out, it just intensified Irvine's actions. He began to stroke quicker at the rapidly hardening shaft and added a little more pressure when he bit down on the reddened nipple. Irvine then used his free hand to reach up and start torturing the other erect nub, pulling at it in time with the fluid motions of his other hand.

"Oh Hyne, Irvine!" Zell cried, sitting up; fully alert at the vivid dream that he had been having. It had been so realistic that he swore he could still feel his lover's hands on his body. That was when the blond realized that the light in the room was on now, and he was sure that he had turned it off before he had lain down. A strong tug on his now fully erect member caused Zell to look down, only to see a familiar head of long auburn hair still attached to his chest. "Holy crap, Irv! When did you get home?" the short blond's voice was thick with sleep, but also with the intense arousal that he had been assaulted with upon waking.

Irvine didn't reply, but just offered a hard tug at the long shaft in his grip. That drew a loud moan from the tattooed man's lips as his back arched on its own accord, trying to push deeper into the tight tunnel that his lover had created with his hand. He decided that this was, hands down, the best way to wake up. The soft light illuminated Irvine's long red tresses and made them almost glow. Zell wasted no time whatsoever as both his hands instantly tangled themselves into the long strands, pulling roughly on them as Irvine bit down harshly on his nipple at the same time as he squeezed firmly at the base of Zell's hard cock.

When another breathy cry of his name fell from the martial artist's lips, Irvine suddenly released everything from his touch as he leaned away from the smaller body. When bright blue eyes widened, coming to rest on his lover's face, they met with playful violet eyes. "What the hell, Irvine? Why did you stop?" the blond panted, using hands that were still buried in those silky strands to attempt to push the head back towards his chest.

"Not so fast, Lover," Irvine smirked, lifting himself up off of the floor to stand back beside the bed, that softly accented voice sending chills up and down Zell's spine. There was just something about that tone that earned more panting from the tattooed man as he knew that tone was meant for only him.

Looking up into those deep violet eyes, Zell couldn't help notice the warmth that shone down on him. He was always so surprised that Irvine had managed to stay faithful to him, let alone with a guy. It had turned out to be the best drunken mistake of his live. It was getting to the point that the shorter man was unable to imagine his life without the cowboy in it this way. With a smile and a mischievous glint in his sapphire eyes, Zell forced himself to sit up on the small bed, reached up to take the black cowboy had off of his head. He had known that this one was Irvine's favorite, and just before this latest mission, the gunslinger had confessed that a fantasy of his was to come home and find Zell in the hat and nothing else. As soon as his fingers graced over the wide brim, a pale hand shot out and encircled his wrist.

"Leave it on." The husky words cut right through the blue eyed man as their gazes locked once more. Moving so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed, Zell reached up with a devilish grin that revealed his slightly pointed incisors, wrapping his hand tightly around the base of Irvine's thick shaft. With a few brief strokes, Zell then leaned forward, engulfing the entire length into his mouth in one swift movement.

It was now Irvine's turn to moan out as his lover began to use his mouth for the only thing, other than talking, that it was good for. Hands instantly went to grip on strong tanned shoulders as the moist that encompassed his cock began to slide up and down the length. One thing that the blond excelled at was sucking cock. And that never failed to amaze Irvine. As the strong tongue began to push at the underside of his penis, the tattooed man's arms snaked their way around the taller man's waist, pulling him closer and forcing the tip of his member to thrust up against the back of Zell's throat. The blond didn't gag or cough, but just continued to slide the member in and out of his mouth, making sure that it grazed the back of his throat each time.

The speed of their actions was quick with need and desperation. After all, it had been over a week since they had last been together like this, and for them, it had seemed like an eternity. When the grip on his shoulders suddenly grew tighter, Zell attempted to smirk. He knew what Irvine wanted. Letting his jaw go slack, the blond made a short humming noise in the back of his throat as the redhead got the hind. With only a single grunt as warning, Irvine then began to thrust his hips forward, his shaft pushing in and out of Zell's mouth at an amazingly fast pace.

Using his grip around Irvine's waist as support, the martial artist just allowed his lover to fuck his mouth, loving the salty flavour that was being forced into his mouth relentlessly. He just loved when Irvine got aggressive like this. Sure, he enjoyed the nights that they had the slow passionate sex, but there was just something about this hard, desperate sex that was just so much more meaningful sometimes.

As suddenly as it had begun, Irvine stopped his thrusting and pulled his erection out of Zell's mouth. He offered a smirk at the amount of clear saliva that coated his shaft as well as the long strands of fluid that still connected his length with his lover's mouth. Now that was hot. When the blond whimpered at the loss, the sharpshooter chuckled lightly as he reached forward to tip the brim of the dark hat back slightly. Leaning down, the red haired man placed a soft kiss on the tattooed cheek, grinning in amusement when Zell tried to lean into his touch. Not allowing that at the moment, Irvine stood up once more and walked over to the desk, reaching into one of the drawers and grabbing hold of the clear tube of lubrication that was stored in there.

Zell smirked, suddenly glad that this was going where he wanted it to go so quickly. Foreplay was nice, but not when you just wanted to feel that long shaft pumping in and out of you relentlessly. Rolling over so that he was resting on all fours, Zell pressed his forehead against the wall, his ass presented for Irvine to take advantage of. With a sudden rush of cold, the martial artist let out a yelp as the palm of Irvine's hand came down harshly on the round globe of his butt, a resounding crack sounding from the action. A second slap followed the first, and a third and four soon after that. Each time he was spanked, Zell felt his whole body jerk forward, his forehead bumping against the wall harshly.

When a fifth smack landed on his burning ass check, the blond felt an entirely different sensation happen at the same time. A cool, slick finger was pressed along his crack at the same time as the flat hand fell onto his ass, and just like everything else during this encounter, Zell was given no warning as two lube slicked fingers were forced into his awaiting hole. Letting out a pleasure filled moan at the action, Zell couldn't help his reaction as his anal muscles clamped down on the intrusion. He had been waiting for this for far too long. Panting as the fingers worked themselves in and out of the tight ring of muscles, the blond couldn't resist the need to roll his hips backwards to push the digits in deeper. The sudden sensation of Irvine's length pressing against the back of his thigh made Zell let a long moan escape from his lips. Warmth then covered his back as the sharpshooter pressed his sweat slicked chest to his lover's body, insuring that he had plenty of room to continue stretching the smaller man's anus.

"Now, aren't we just an eager little thing tonight," smirk the cowboy as the heated breath tickled his ear and made Zell arch his back into the lean body above him. No one other than Irvine had ever made the martial artist feel so full. As the long digits pressed in once more, this time with a third one joining them, another strangled cry was heard through the room as the redhead snaked his tongue out to trace along the black lines that were inked across his lover's cheek.

As the warm muscle slid fluidly across the dark markings, the blond continued to buck his hips, gasping and groaning as the three fingers began to twist and spread, stretching the tight passageway. When the trail of moist saliva reached down along his check to his jaw, Zell turned his face to try capture those torturous lips in a kiss. Irvine was having none of that though. Another smirk followed as the gunslinger jabbed his fingers harshly into the quivering body, hooking them just enough so that they gently grazed over the smaller man's prostate. Hearing the explosive pleasure that was just begging to be released from the light whimpers, the cowboy repeated the motion several more times until he felt like his entire hand would be swallowed whole with the way that the shuddering hole was spasming around his fingers with each thrust in. Obviously Zell was ready.

With one last long lick against the winding tattoo, Irvine gently withdrew his fingers out of his lover's ass, grinning when he heard the desperate whines for his touch falling from the blond's lips. "Do you want the fingers or do you want more, Lover?" the husky voice whispered right next to Zell's ear, and the sound caused the smaller man's hips to jerk backwards into Irvine's body.

"More! Oh, Hyne! More!" gasped Zell, rolling his whole body harshly into his lover's, hoping to refill himself with that amazing feeling. But in one heartbeat to the next, the martial artist found himself with no contact at all remaining between the two of them. Growling loudly, the blond whipped his head around to tell his lover off, only to be rendered speechless at the sight of the taller man pumping gently at his own erection, coating it thoroughly with the clear lubrication. That was definitely a sight to behold. When Irvine finally noticed his viewer, he just gave a very sexual smile before giving a few more hard thrusts to his member, not missing the sight of Zell's tongue briefly making an appearance despite the shade created by the hat that Zell still wore.

"Which way do you want it tonight?" The cowboy questioned, deciding that he was slicked enough. But nothing could help the involuntary twitch his cock gave at the positively adorable face that Zell gave while he was thinking. A small smirk developed almost instantly as an idea hit him, and Irvine could not stop his jaw from dropping at the sight of his lover crawling on all fours to the edge of the bed, standing up so that their erections brushed together as they stood chest to chest. Letting out a hiss of pleasure at the contact, the tattooed man reached up a hand to tangle in long auburn strands once more. Using that hold, Zell pulled Irvine's face down to his level, the smaller man forcefully slammed his lips against the gunslingers in a heated kiss that burned deep within both men.

When they finally parted, Zell was the first to speak through their heavy breaths, "How about you get on your back?" he smirked against the taller man's lips, giving a small tug to the long hair. Finally it was Irvine's turn to moan at the command that Zell gave. He loved it so much when the blond got that demanding tone of voice. It really was arousing. Though he wasn't about to ignore the instructions. Laying flat on the dark blankets, Irvine had to resist the urge to reach down and pump his hard cock, knowing that if he ended it that way, Zell would kill him, and probably literally too. The sight of the martial artist crawling back up onto the bed with him quelled all those desires, only to reveal so many more.

All those seemed so insignificant when the blond man planted a strong knee on either side of his lover's hips and sat on the sharpshooter's stomach. The slick length pressed against the tattooed man's ass, and that drew a groan from both men due to their extreme state of arousal. Placing strong hands onto Irvine's chest, Zell managed a wide smile as his lover's hands gripped tightly onto his hips, holding him steady. Slowly, the martial artist then lifted himself off of the rapidly moving stomach of the cowboy. He then positioned his body so that the engorged head of Irvine's penis was pressing against his stretched entrance. With only a smirk, the blond man forced himself down, the hard shaft slipping easily inside him. Never being one to take things slow, Zell took the entire length into his body in a single motion, the dull throb of pain that resulted from the movement a welcome sensation. He had been missing Irvine so much lately. When the marital artist finally stopped, it was only because there was no more to take into his body. The gunslinger was buried balls deep in the smaller body, and it took some serious will power for the cowboy to not shoot his load right then and there into the tight heat that was choking his cock from tip to base.

Grunting a little, the tattooed man then began to lift his body up and allowed the hard cock to slip partially out before slamming back down, the burn of fullness rushing through his veins as he did the same thing once more, and again and again. The hands that he had pressed firmly against the redhead's chest were acting as leverage, and the strong hands that continued to grip tightly at the martial artist's hips set the pace, helping the blond bounce up and down on his shaft, the speed being fast and hard. Each time he was lifted up, Zell's entire anal passage clamped down on the thick shaft, squeezing it hard enough to earn a loud moan from the sharpshooter. Irvine's hips moved in time with Zell's, making sure that his cock slammed deeply into the smaller body at just the right time to be able to push in that much more.

With each buck on their hips meeting, the tattooed man was seeing stars as the blunt head of Irvine's penis was jabbed sharply against his prostate. Neither man was going to last long tonight, which was a fact that both men knew. This was about getting off; the soft and tender lovemaking would come later tonight and probably tomorrow morning.

The sounds in the room were a medley of pants, groans and grunts, neither man being much of a talker during sex, but it was what was not being said that was so important. Resisting the urge to throw his head backwards in fear of losing his lover's precious hat, Zell just continued to roll his hips downwards as fiercely as possible as all the blood and heat in his body decided to meet in the very pit of his stomach, threatening to burst through at any second.

Irvine seemed to sense this, and like so many other times, knew exactly what his lover needed to throw himself over the edge that he was teetering so close to. One hand removed itself from the tight hold it had on the tanned hip, sliding over sweat slicked skin to wear the martial artist's own thick cock was bouncing up and down with their movements. Wrapping long fingers around the shaft, the redhead began to stroke the length in time with their thrusts, needing to know that his lover was satisfied before he himself could be.

"Irvine!" Zell cried out at the multitude of sensations as he began to ride the long member in and out of his body at an extremely rapid pace, feeling every inch of it as it slid against velvety walls and shooting white hot waves of pleasure through his body each time it thrust against that spot. It finally became too much for the shorter man to handle as his body went into pleasure induced convulsions as he continued to ride his lover hard. His cock began to spurt out thick white lines of cum, each of them landing on Irvine's chest.

The sight of his lover hitting that ultimate climax was a sight to behold for sure for Irvine. He just loved watching Zell's features when they were caught up in that extreme ecstasy. The resulting tightness of the smaller man's channel from the orgasm was overwhelming as the walls began to squeeze him relentlessly as the tattooed man continued to bounce up and down as the last few waves of pleasure shuddered through his body. That last little bit was enough for the cowboy, as he had been celibate for nearly a week and had been desperate to get home to this.

Groaning loudly as he looked up into those hazy blue eyes of the martial artist, shaded by the brim of his favorite hat, Irvine let his own head fall backwards onto the pillow as it was his turn to be swallowed into bliss as the fire burst forth through his veins, a burning passion encompassing every ounce of his soul as his hips rolled harshly upwards, his seed releasing into the warmth of Zell's anal cavity. Each time his hips jerked upwards, another stream was swallowed by the blond's channel, the constricting muscles working to milk each and every drop from the cock as soon as it shot out.

When the white haze cleared from his vision, Irvine found Zell collapsed against his chest, neither of them caring about the sweat and semen that mingled there. They just wanted to be as close together as possible right now.

Sensing those soft violet eyes baring down on him, Zell turned his head so that he was looking at Irvine's face, a satisfied grin on his lips as their eyes met and locked. "Welcome home," he whispered, his voice slightly airy in the afterglow.

"Glad to be home, partner," the cowboy responded, his drawl so much more prominent when he was recovering from orgasm. That fact had been the reason for so many repeat performances in the past, but for tonight, they were both sated and ready to fall asleep as they were. They would worry about the mess in the morning. "So, did you miss me?"

Chuckling, Zell just nodded, his answer punctuated with a long yawn as he snuggled up to his lover's chest, groaning when he noticed that he still had the hat on. But before he was able to reach up and take it off, the brim was tipped upwards to reveal Irvine staring into his face with a gentle smile. "I think I just might be fallin' in love with you." The whispered words caused Zell's already racing heart to beat faster. At first, this had just been a great way for them to get off, then it had been growing bit by bit from there, but Zell had never expected to fall in love with his cowboy, nor earn his love in return. But it had happened.

Grinning from ear to ear, the blond leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on slightly dry lips as Irvine pulled the hat off of his head and let it hit the floor. "I think that I might already be there." Zell's response made Irvine wrap his arms tightly around the smaller body, pulling him as close as possible. The fact that the cowboy's softening penis was still buried deep inside his lover's body just acted to make them feel even closer as they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

Before the martial artist as able to fall asleep however, Irvine's voice broke through the quiet, "Tonight reminded me of a song that I heard a while ago. How did it go again?"

"Hmmm?" the tattooed man hummed, not fully awake anymore.

"Oh, right. 'Save a Chocobo, Ride a Cowboy'. Appropriate, huh?" Irvine chuckled, running a hand through the softly styled blond hair.

Groaning slightly at the awful joke that he had heard a million times already, Zell just smacked his lover's chest lightly. "Just go to sleep."

* * *

Ahh, IrvyZell...and if anyone is put off with the fact that Zell was bottoming, to Pahoyhoy and I both, despite the rippling muscles and aggressive personality, Zell is totally a bottom to us. No questions about it. Not to mention that there is a severe lack of Zell bottoming to anyone other than Seifer everywhere...I'm glad i could do at least a little part to change that. Thanks again for reading, please take a moment and let me know what you think of this latest bit of smut and review, alright? hehee. And Pahoyhoy, I love you I love you and I love you! Hope this was what you expected/wanted! Until next time!


End file.
